powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 37: You Have to See It!! Enormous One
You Have to See It!! Enormous One is the thirty-seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the first of a two-part story which introduces the "neutral" god Daijinryuu and foretells the potential final fate of Earth from the Dai/Gorma conflict. Synopsis As both Akomaru and Shadam position to manipulate Kou's you-energy to make him a Gorma, the sighting and arrival of a massive dragon foretells of an even greater calamity. Plot Kameo is spending time in his apartment with Kou and Kazu looking at a telescope, Kou being surprised he's into this as a hobby; Kameo calls himself a romantic. However, he becomes shocked when he sees a figure shaped like a huge dragon on the moon's surface; Kazu confirms there is no life on the moon and tells the others to look as a huge creature flies past the satellite towards Earth. As it does, Kameo's Lai-Lai Ball reacts turning him back into a turtle, him screaming before turning back while he mentions that "The Great Horror King" is coming. The next day, Kazu tells Ryo and he states he has no idea what he means; Ryo stating it's nothing like the prophecies of Nostradamus. When asking if Kazu saw anything, he states he didn't but Kameo was shaking a lot and he should ask Kou about it too. However, Rin immediately contacts on the communicator about Kou. At the apartment, Rin states something is happening to Kou; opening the door, a huge light blinds the trio as he floats over his bed with a light surrounding him and his tiger tattoo glowing; Rin states he was like this when she saw him and screams for him! At a pachinko parlor, Daigo is telling Shoji to stop gambling his money away; Shoji states he's already lost 40 dollars and he can't stop! He loses again as Shoji cries, but then a strange top hat man appears calling himself the "Great Famous Pachinko Player" and states he can't win and takes over his machine to prove he can. The man's eyes glows and his slots are all 7s, giving him a pachinko jackpot as Shoji tries to get the balls but the man keeps winning on machine after machine with people trying to get at the lucky ones and he starts tossing balls around to keep the demons out, but making people trip on the floor, including Daigo and Shoji before revealing himself as a Gorma Minion! Daigo and Shoji continue to have problems standing until they and the others are pulled by his Yo Power; they try to contact Ryo but he mentions they're having a problem with Kou as he tries to go into his room but kept out. Great Famous Pachinko Player forces Shishiranger and Tenmaranger after him as they transform and knock him down; he uses his Great Pachinko Kick: Hellish Fever, creating more pachinko balls he throws at them until he turns them into the "Human Pachinko Ball", fusing the two Dairanger into a ball and kicking them away as they bounce around right into Pachinko Player's fist! He states he doesn't way to fight anyone who is bad at pachinko before leaving. At Rin's apartment, Kaku confirms that Yo is emanating from Kou's body overflowing it, shocking Ryo before he remembers his mother's words about the Gorma father and the Seal of Iron which is weakening. Rin realizes that as his birthday approaches, his Yo will grow stronger; but Byakko suddenly states that isn't the case: emerging from Kou, the sword states this isn't just his Gorma Blood; there is a Gorma sending Yo to Kou and controlling him in his dreams! Byakko decides to connect to Kou's dreams with his Qi to find out who is doing it, sending himself inside his mind. Within the mind, Kou is seen running searching for someone not knowing where he is as Byakko appears telling him he's in a dream. But suddenly, the cityscape turns into scary woods as a rickshaw approaches. Byakko tells him to be careful as Akomaru appears from the rickshaw; Byakko states they thought he was dead but the boy states he got better. Akomaru states he isn't who he was and he's way more powerful with his Hellish Yo power; removing the button from his forehead, he reveals a bizarre scar and breathes fire towards Kou before using a Yo whip to raise him up and down as Byakko asks if he's alright before he drops. Akomaru states that's not all; with his new Hell Power, he's all-seeing, knowing that will become Gorma if he doesn't see his mother before his tenth birthday! A vision appears showing Kou his mother screaming at him making the boy run towards her but Akomaru states he won't wake from his sleep until his tenth birthday; the vision showing his mother being sealed away and the temple vanishing as Kou relents with Akomaru revealing Kou will never meet his mother and will become a Gorma, releasing the Hell Yo making him fall to the ground; as Rin rushes to him, Byakko reveals Akomaru's revival! Meanwhile, the giant dragon continues to move flying towards the Earth. At the Gorma Palace, Gorma XV is playing cards with Akomaru while Shadam is forced to watch; Gorma XV pulls the Joker in their game of Old Maid as Akomaru wonders what's wrong with his father and whether he finds it strange that his son is back from the dead. The Emperor reveals he was lonely without Akomaru around which is why he revived him; the boy pulls another card while asking his father that his hatred for him has yet to dissipate and he will make him submit to him before revealing about the half of Kou's Gorma Blood and he will turn Gorma on his 10th birthday; and then he will defeat the Dairanger and force his father Shadam to beg for his forgiveness! Later at a base, Shadam shows displeasure while Gara wonders if this is a joke in how the boy is trying to surpass them. Zydos wonders if there's a way to stop this and Shadam reveals he didn't know until now about his Gorma blood before asking Zydos where Great Famous Pachinko Player is; which the other general states he's playing pachinko as usual and doesn't fight at all! Shadam states he does have a strong Yo he can combine with it to gain control of Kou and be able to do so completely! Pachinko Player continues to play Pachinko when he's suddenly zapped with Yo, making him rush outside. Wanting to test his new power, the Gorma Minion fires Yo at a telephone booth making it spin, then at a carnival ride making it fly backwards out of control before doing the same with the other rides in the park! Daigo and Shoji catch up to it and transform again, the duo fighting against it but being tossed around before the other Dairanger suddenly appear and push it back. An image of Shadam appears within it possessing Great Famous Pachinko Player before it suddenly uses an Enlargement Bomb to become a giant and destroy the city! The Dairanger yell at it to stop but Zydos, Gara and a squad of Cotporos appear to distract them while the giant decides to go after Kou and fires a Great Pachinko Ball, hitting Kou and making him rise from his sleep. Without warning, Kibaranger strikes Tenmaranger and starts attacking him and the other Dairanger! Rin suddenly rushes out and becomes Hououranger but is attacked as well; Byakko tells him to stop but he says no, Pachinko Player declaring Kibaranger is theirs! Angered, Ryo summons Ryuuseioh and uses it's Ryusei Kick against Great Famous Pachinko Player, all while Kibaranger and Gara and Zydos attack the other Dairanger on the ground. Ryuuseioh hits the Gorma Minion with revolving kicks before it attacks and causes more collateral damage. However amidst the destruction, Kameo runs out stating they have to stop or else "he" will come to destroy the Earth! Ryuuseioh ignores and continues to fight with the city becoming hurt as Kameo cowers in fear. However the sky suddenly darkens as the massive dragon flies through the sky, surprising everyone. The dragon dwarfs the city with the Dairanger realizing how big it is; Kameo stating he is the "Great Horror King" coming to destroy the Earth! it's body electrifies as it blows out windows throughout the city causing even more damage and throwing everyone to the ground and even blowing Ryuuseioh and Great Famous Pachinko Player down! Wondering what it is, Ryo summons the Heavenly Qi Palace and flies around the being, but becomes shocked as it throws him around easily. The dragon however continues to fly ignoring everything other than destruction. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 8.0% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *In the Power Rangers' episode "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun", the footage of the giant Great Famous Pachinko Player was spliced with footage of Kibaranger and Won Tiger from another episode. Kibaranger and Won Tiger never face that monster in Dairanger. *During his fight with Daigo and Shoji, Great Famous Pachinko Player states the expression "oni wa soto" when dumping his pachinko balls. This expression is part of the saying "oni wa soto, fuku wa uchi", stated during the Japanese holiday of Setsubun to remove the "oni" from the house by throwing soybeans and bring in good luck for the new year. A variation of this will be used in Gaoranger for TsueTsue's growth spell. *Future Sentai actor Hideya Tawada, who would portray Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Daijinryuu footage) (Great Famous Pachinko Player footage) (Daijinryuu footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura